Hurricane (Natural Disaster)
A tropical cyclone has a 6% chance to form everyday. A stronger version of the Mighty Wind appears, called Intense Wind, which moves the character 3-16 blocks to the wind direction, while the wind speed is now always set from a random number from 30 to 200. Oceans and lakes gradually fill up a certain amount of blocks. Once a hurricane strikes, a message "Tropical Storm/Hurricane (randomized guide or nurse name) or Tropical Depression (tropical cyclone formation order)L has struck (world name)!". Thunder effect is more frequent and it rains harder than even Heavy Rain. However, the rain is almost completely sideways. It can also pick up blocks with equal to or less than 50-200% hitpoints, depending on wind speed. Hurricanes can last from 2 hours to >12 hours depending on the speed it is moving. The picked up blocks will deal 30 damage. If the blocks form a house, however, it is immune to being picked up (unless if a hurricane is Category 1 or higher), and if anything is inside, it won't be affected by Intense Wind or get picked up. It will also pick up decoratory objects and uproot trees. Uprooted trees will only take one swing from the Copper Axe to destroy, and grant twice as much wood. Mobs cannot spawn during a hurricane, but worms spawn in larger amounts than during rainstorms. Lightning strikes are now physical and do 210 damage if struck, along with On Fire! for 1 minute. It can also affect NPCs with the Intense Wind. Wearing armor with 22 (TD) 31 (TS) 42 (C1) 53 (C2) 64 (C3) 75 (C4) 86 (C5) 100 (>200 mph) defense or above cancels the debuff altogether. Torches in the open will be extinguished once a Hurricane starts. Hurricanes have a low mentality aura of 12 per min if outside. In the middle of a hurricane, the eye will show up and can last from 15 seconds to 25 seconds. Hurricanes usually form near the central eastern portion of the Map. Most often tend to go up and die, but some can stabilize their paths and reach hurricane strength. Once they do so, they often make landfall in certain islands and die. However, they can completely avoid islands and approach warm waters near these islands. This tends to strengthen the hurricanes to a major. A watch will appear if a hurricane is heading for the player island and may strike within 2 ingame days. A warning will appear if a hurricane is heading for the island and may strike within 12 hours. Watch: Tropical Cyclone (name) may strike (world name) in 48 hours. (in yellow) Warning: Tropical Cyclone (name) may strike (world name) in 12 hours. (in red) The Fujiwara effect can take place, occurring when two hurricanes are touching each other on the map. The smaller map hurricane will disintegrate and the larger one will strengthen and grow. You can also use a Doppler radar to see the circulation of the hurricane. Music The same music as the Sandstorm. Category:Events